You're The Reason
You're The Reason '('Tú eres la razón) es uno de los sencillos de Victoria Justice como Tori Vega en la serie de Nickelodeon, Victorious. Fue escuchado por primera vez en el episodio de Victorious, llamado La canción de la semana cumpleaños. En el episodio, el personaje Tori Vega canta a su hermana, Trina Vega (Daniella Monet) como regalo de su semana cumpleaños. Al final Nickelodeon mostró el videoclip de la canción en su versión acústica, el 3 de diciembre de 2011, que también era cantada por Victoria pero no encarnando el papel de Tori Vega como en la serie. Además de la incorporación de varios instrumentos en función. Productores *Larry J. Franco (productor ejecutivo) *Louis D'Esposito (productor ejecutivo) *Michael De Luca (productor) *Peter Billingsley (co-productor) *Robert W. Cort (productor ejecutivo) *Scott Kroopf (productor) *Ted Field (productor ejecutivo) *William Teitler (productor) Letra *I don't want to make a scene *I don't want to let you down *Try to do my own thing and *I'm starting to figure it out that it's alright *Keep it together, wherever we go and it's alright *Oh well, whatever, everybody needs to know *You might be crazy *Have I told you lately that I love you? *You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly *And it's crazy that someone could change me *Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try *And you need to know that you're the reason why *I don't even care when they say, you're a little bit off *Look me in the eye, I say I could never get enough *Cause it's alright *Keep it together, wherever we go and it's alright *Oh well, whatever, everybody needs to know *You might be crazy *Have I told you lately that I love you? *You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly *And it's crazy that someone could change me *Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try *And you need to know that you're the reason why *If it was raining, you would yell at the sun *Pick up the pieces when the damage is done *You say it's just another day in the shade *But look at what a mess we made *You might be crazy *Have I told you lately that I love you? *You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly *And it's crazy that someone could change me *Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try *You might be crazy *Have I told you lately that I love you? *You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly *And it's crazy that someone could change me *Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try *And you need to know that you're the reason why Carátulas You're The Reason - Original.jpg|You're The Reason - Versión Original You're The Reason - Victorious.jpg You're The Reason - Versión acústica.jpg|You're The Reason - Versión Acústica Victorious Music From the Hit TV Show.jpg|Álbum donde aparece "You're The Reason" - Victorious: Music From the Hit TV Show. Videos thumb|center|335pxthumb|center|335px Trivia *La imagen de pista de esta canción fue el ex fondo del Victoria Justice en su cuenta de Twitter. *En Victorious, la canción es escrita por Tori Vega (Victoria Justice) y André Harris (Leon Thomas III). *Durante la serie se puede escuchar cantar a Trina Vega (Daniella Monet) está canción en su forma original. Categoría:Música Categoría:Sencillos Categoría:Victorious Categoría:Victoria Justice Categoría:Canciones Categoría:You're The Reason Categoría:Victorious: Music From the Hit TV Show